


Finishing

by ninjamonkey73



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22352395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninjamonkey73/pseuds/ninjamonkey73
Summary: "Since when do regulations matter to you, Starbuck?"
Relationships: Lee "Apollo" Adama/Kara "Starbuck" Thrace
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Finishing

**Author's Note:**

> There is no excuse for this. It is PWP, plain and simple. Because I wanted to.

It didn't come as much of a surprise to the dwindling collection of pilots left in the Colonial Fleet that no matter how much a person loved Triad, there was a limit to how many hours a person could play without it starting to grate.

Had they known their time on Galactica would carry them through and past the end of the worlds, most would have brought other games than cards with them. Truth be told, had they known, more than a few of them would have gone AWOL and let the Cylons kill them outright, lying on a Caprican or Aerilon beach somewhere, drunk.

But they hadn't known and so, as time passed, Triad got worn down into a slogging tradition that few people really still enjoyed. Cubits were useless. Winning socks and toothpaste, if they managed to hold anything through a whole game with Starbuck, was about as exciting as it sounded. Once someone finally grumbled out loud, voicing everyone's unspoken frustration with having only one game left to play for the rest of their lives, conversation turned to what games they knew that didn't require a board and pieces. Given the assembled jocks, it was little surprise that most of what they could recall were drinking games. No matter. With Chief's hooch and some willing participants, even a nightly drinking game was better than trying to scrounge up enough of anything of worth to pull up a pew to Starbuck's Triad table.

The present game of choice had been named "Finishing" by the pilots assembled the night it was brought up, as no one could actually remember what it had been called before the fleet became the whole world. They'd draw cards and the highest draw would get to call the Finish - start a sentence that the rest would have to finish. Play moved to the left around the table. The first person unable to finish the sentence with a unique answer within their allotted 5 seconds had to take a shot. Some nights, the sentences were more revealing than others. _I've been naked..._ , _My favorite place on Galactica to frak is..._ , _I secretly...._

Some of the usual suspects gathered in the rec room after their shifts - Kara, Helo, Kat, Hot Dog, Racetrack, and Lee - and settled into their places. Starbuck drew the high card and sat back, squinting thoughtfully for a moment before speaking. "I hope you brought your thinking caps, folks, because I came prepared with a good one." Her eyes drifted around the table as she paused for effect, locking with Lee's just a fraction of a second longer than the others. "It isn't really frakking if..."

Laughter passed around the table as each tried to come up with their first response. Not having at least one ending and having to drink on the first pass was a sure-fire way to lose. They played until everyone either passed out or quit, and being able to remember anything good anyone gave up once the drinking started was half the fun. Like how Hot Dog had been naked on the flight deck once. And that Racetrack liked to frak in the observation deck - whether it was locked, or empty, or not. If everyone in a round had to drink, that Finish was over and they'd draw a new card and start over.

Kara smiled broadly. The benefit of calling the game, if you were smart, was to have a big enough mental list of finishes to keep you safe until the others were well into their cups. And she was prepared. "Helo? You get to finish first."

Pulling his lollipop slowly out of his mouth and spinning it down his tongue, Helo grabbed the bottle and held it up while he gave his finish. "It isn't really frakking if your clothes stay on." With no protests, he grinned and passed the bottle to Kat. “You’re up, Kat.”

"Frak," Kat muttered, "That was mine. Um... It isn't really frakking if..."

Starbuck raised the hand she'd been silently counting down on. "Two... One. So sorry, Kat. Bottoms up!"

Kat poured herself a shot and knocked it back before passing the bottle on to Hot Dog. She shrugged her shoulders and stared off in thought to prepare for her next turn.

Hot Dog was ready. "It isn't really frakking if you love each other." Groans went around the table, and he blushed red to the tops of his ears.

Racetrack elbowed him with a giggle. "Such a closet romantic, Costanza!"

"Did he actually just use the _making love_ versus _frakking_ distinction already?" Helo asked the table, shoving his sucker back into his mouth in mock disgust. "And here I thought we'd need to be even a little drunk before THAT one came up."

Racetrack reached for the bottle and smirked, "It isn't really frakking if he pulls out in time." She continued her arm motion and placed the bottle in front of Lee.

Lee sputtered briefly and blinked twice before starting to laugh. "Well, that’s an awfully fine line there, but I’ll let it go. Let's see..."

"And one." Kara made a buzzer noise and grabbed the bottle, pouring him a shot. "Took too long, Apollo. Drink up."

He threw her a sidelong glance as he tipped it back. "I think you counted too fast," he said, passing the bottle to Starbuck.

She smiled and spoke as she passed the bottle from Lee to Helo without pausing, “It isn’t really frakking if it’s just…” She stared directly at Lee. “Oral.” She made a triumphant sound and gloated, “That’s how the game works, Sir.” With an arrogant flourish, she pulled out a cigar and made a brief show of mouthing it obscenely on her long first drags to light it.

Once Helo used _you get off only using hands_ , a whole new line of responses opened up, and they made it four rounds before more than an occasional shot was taken. When the bottle reached Kara once again, she paused a beat for dramatic effect before answering, “It isn’t really frakking if you get frakked in the ass.” She let loose a loud Starbuck cackle.

The pilots howled and Hot Dog turned a bright shade of red. Helo went straight to pouring himself a shot. "Yeah, I lost my train of thought. Cheers!" He tossed it back and eyed Starbuck curiously. There wasn't a lot of room left for this particular sentence to go.

Kat grabbed the bottle from Helo's loose grip. Her first shots were clearly starting to kick in. "Got one! It's not really frakking if you don't use each others' names."

Racetrack scoffed, "Weak. I call a vote.”

Helo interjected, "We have our first challenge of the evening! Racetrack says no go. Do we make Kat try again? Or does Racetrack take a shot for failing the challenge? Who's willing to let Kat’s answer go?"

Hot Dog half-raised his hand until he saw no one else had, then he pulled it back down. "Sorry, Kat. Try another one."

"Frak me. I don't have another one." She poured another shot and tipped it back a little more slowly. "At this rate, I'll have to quit before the next finish."

Kara eyed the table carefully as everyone drank and the bottle quickly defaulted back to her. She poured a shot and kicked it back. "We can let that one die there, boys and girls. New cards." As Kara reached for the cards, her hand landed on top of Lee’s as he slid his cards toward her. He paused before pulling his hand out from under hers, their eyes locking momentarily. A look passed between the others at the table - maybe the Starbuck/Apollo pool would finally pay out after all. All the lingering looks and touches and plain old eye fraks were getting old. No one dared say what they were all thinking: _Just frak and get it over with!_

High card went to Racetrack, who veered the game temporarily away from frakking. "I once stole...," she started.

The players gave up several revealing answers and the game went many more rounds than they'd expected. Much to Lee's chagrin, he’d never stolen anything, and so had to drink every turn until he finally thought about the sentence in a new, more hooch-fueled way. On his next turn, he chuckled proudly, "I got one this time. I once stole a look in the head." He didn't turn toward Starbuck, but everyone watched him carefully, just in case.

Kara eyed him incredulously. "Table vote."

"I'll accept that," Helo said, raising his hand.

Hot Dog raised his hand, weakly again, and dropped his eyes from Starbuck's.

"Aw, come on ladies. Don't leave me hanging here," Starbuck cajoled. "We're tied."

Racetrack looked at Lee and winked conspiratorially before raising her hand. "Sorry, Starbuck. Been there, done that."

Reaching in front of Kara and pouring a sloppy shot with his left hand, Lee smiled innocently around the table, deliberately not making eye contact with her.

When he looked away, another knowing look passed around the table, only this time, Kara saw it as she placed her shot glass back down on the table. Not wanting to think about the implications, she barrelled on, "I once stole a Cylon Raider."

Whoops of approval went up from the crowd and the game carried on until Racetrack excused herself for the evening. Hot Dog quickly followed suit. Kat and Helo looked at Starbuck and Apollo, arguing quietly over one of their earlier responses, and caught each other's eyes. Helo yawned, a big put-on of a yawn. "Well, good night, you two. Don't stay up too much later. CAP sneaks up on you in the morning." Kat and Helo walked out the hatch, grinning at each other.

"Yeah, yeah," Lee said dismissively, pouring both himself and Kara another drink. “It must be hard flying that school bus Raptor of his on a few hours sleep. Oh, wait, he’s just the ECO.” Once they had the room to themselves, they sat in silence for a little while, sipping carefully at their drinks. Eventually, curiosity got the better of him. "So, tell me something, Kara. I get why Racetrack would bring up the topic of stealing. That's some good dirt to store away for later. Kat stealing a shuttle at 14 is bound to be useful someday. But yours... I'm wondering what prompted you to ask us what _isn't_ frakking."

She snorted a laugh and drained the contents of her glass. "I’ll tell you what isn’t frakking – me.” She sighed and poured another shot. “Gods, I need a good lay." She said it so matter-of-factly that she caught Lee off guard, mid-drink.

The searing liquid blazed a path down the wrong pipe and he doubled over, coughing while trying to look nonchalant. When he'd recovered, he said sarcastically, "Tell me what you're really thinking, Starbuck."

"Ha ha, Lee," she deadpanned, took another drink, and continued. "I can't even remember the last time."

He shifted uneasily in his chair, willing himself not to picture Kara under him, or Gods, above him, naked. Too late. Those stolen glances in the head meant he could very vividly imagine her naked, at will. He did a quick mental assessment and decided that drunk enough to picture Kara naked while alone in a room with her was just plain drunk enough. Leaning forward, he pushed his glass toward the center of the table. "I'm cut off."

She continued without noticing his reaction, "How about you, Lee? Find a good frak buddy yet."

"Kara." It came out as much a whine as a warning.

Her glass slapped down on the table loudly as she laughed and looked over at him, noting the faint blush creeping up his neck. "Oh, I'm sorry. Sore subject?" she teased. "My stupid frak buddy came back from Caprica with a Cylon girlfriend. Men."

He cleared his throat. "Why are we having this conversation?" He shifted again, trying to casually reposition himself. The conversation had gone straight to his groin and he hoped she hadn't noticed.

But she did notice and her eyes travelled down, widening slightly as she spotted the tell-tale bulge in his lap. A mischievous grin lit her face. "I'm guessing no frak buddy yet." Her tongue slipped teasingly over her lower lip as she raised her eyes as far as his lips, hanging there just a moment too long, before locking eyes with him again. "I could give you a... hand. It isn't frakking if I do. Or so I've been told."

Lee rolled his eyes, as much to stop staring at her mouth as for effect. "And the distinction matters to you, Kara?"

Metal scraped metal as she turned her chair to pull up close alongside his. She thought vaguely that the last couple of drinks were a mistake. She was just drunk enough to let the conversation continue down a dangerous path. "Very much, Lee. You see," she continued, placing a hand halfway up his thigh and smiling slightly when she felt the muscle jump at her touch, "frakking a superior is against regulations."

He took a slow, deep breath and tried not to brush her hand off his leg. She was testing him and he was damned if he'd be the one to cave this time. "Since when do regulations matter to you, Starbuck?"

"They don't." Her smile turned wicked, briefly. "But they matter very much to you."

In answer to the unspoken challenge of her hand resting on his leg, Lee snaked an arm around her hip, sliding his hand up to rest on the outline of her bra beneath her arm. "Are you trying to tell me you want to," he paused, smiling, " _not_ frak me, Kara?"

She swallowed hard, trying to ignore the flutter in her stomach and pooling heat in her lap when his hand pressed lightly on the side of her breast. "No," came out of her mouth before she could stop it.

Lee sat forward in his chair, leaning toward her without moving his hand away. Now it was his turn to grin wickedly. "No, what? Use your words, Kara." He leaned even closer, his breath fanning her face lightly. "Is there something you want?"

Through clenched teeth she ground out, "Are you offering to be my not-frak buddy, Lee?" She fought the urge to close the gap and brush her lips against his, but only just.

"I learned a lot tonight. It isn't really frakking if we keep our clothes on. Or if we use just our hands. Or just our mouths." At that, he ghosted his lips across hers, pulling back before it became an actual kiss. He felt her shiver under his hand, then noticed her hand sliding ever so slowly up his thigh.

She sighed, nearly a whimper, when she realized he was holding himself back from kissing her. She squeezed his leg firmly, her hand having glided almost all the way to his straining zipper. "What the frak are you waiting for, Lee?"

He licked his lips, so close his tongue made featherlight contact with her bottom lip for a nanosecond. The jolt travelled directly to his painfully trapped erection. If he could hold himself back just a bit longer, he knew she would crack first. "I'm waiting for you to use your words. What do you want, Kara?"

His hand on her side was burning. The heat washed off of him in waves. He was so close, she could kiss him by simply pursing her lips. And he was going to make her make the first move. _Frak_. She moved toward him, but he leaned back as much as she leaned forward.

"Uh-uh, Kara. Use your words."

She inhaled slowly, hungry eyes locked onto his. "Frakking kiss me."

Those eyes nailed him. He'd been ready to ask her to speak up until he saw the naked desperation in her eyes. The games were done. Slowly, ever so slowly, he pressed his lips to hers, teasing his tongue along her bottom lip.

"Gods," she exhaled. "Lee."

He slid a hand along the fine hair on the nape of her neck, drawing the hand beside her breast around, trailing his fingers along the bottom hem of her bra. Lee deepened the kiss, her mouth opened under his, and he slid his tongue agonizingly slowly along hers. The kiss drew on, slow, and long-awaited, and everything he had imagined but more. Eventually, he broke off the kiss and dragged his mouth along her jaw and down the standing tendon in her neck to find her pulse point. "Kara." He suckled gently, then pressed the tip of his tongue against the rapid pulse there.

She muttered over and over, "Frakfrakfrakfrak." _We're really going to do this_. Kara shot up out of her chair, slipping out of his hands momentarily. Before he could protest, she swung a leg over his lap and dropped down, her rear settling back toward his knees. "One of us needs to dog the hatch." She planted both hands flat on his chest, gave a quick squeeze of his well-defined pecs, dropped a wet kiss on his lips, and pushed off. Knowing he was watching, she sashayed across the room, all hips and ass. By the time she dogged the hatch, Lee was behind her, pressing her up against the wall beside the door.

He pressed his hips shamelessly against her ass, gripping her waist and rolling his hips ever so slightly. From there, his hands slid forward around her abdomen then travelled up and under her tanks, cupping both breasts and rolling her nipples expertly between his fingers. Teasing the curve of her neck with his teeth, Lee pulled her tightly against his chest and exhaled heavily, whispering between nipping kisses, "Wanted this. For so long."

Twisting in his arms to face him, Kara captured his mouth in a more demanding kiss. Her hands slid down his back to grab him, tightly grinding her hips against him. When the need for air forced them to break, she pulled his tanks off and tossed them onto the floor. Her tanks followed immediately.

Lee laughed softly against her mouth. "Oops. There go the clothes."

"It's still not frakking." She reached for his belt and tugged the catch loose. "I have it on pretty good authority."

Shoes and pants were quickly kicked aside, leaving them standing awkwardly for a moment, him in just his briefs and her in her briefs and bra. Lee scanned the room and quickly decided there was no good place for them to settle themselves. He pressed her back to the wall, shifting his hips against hers for friction. "Unless you have any better ideas..."

She moaned, “Mmmm, no, this is good.” She reached for her bra and his hands stopped hers.

"Let me." He started low and slid both hands up her sides, catching the bottom hem under his thumbs and carrying it carefully over her breasts, running his palms over them on the way past. As he dropped the garment to the deck, he made no secret of raking her over with his eyes. "My Gods, Kara. You are so beautiful."

"Shut up, Lee." She hissed a breath and ran her nails lightly down his stomach to his waistband. When he shuddered, she did it again, taking a moment to process his reaction. Lee, down to his skivvies, hands roaming her bare torso, seemed to be waiting for her again.

"Just to be clear, we aren't frakking," she purred, shoved his briefs down, and slid her hands back up along his thighs, kissing him greedily.

Lee smiled mid-kiss as her words sunk in. "No, we aren't. Because that would be against regs. And they matter to me," he said against her mouth and slid her panties to the deck, grazing her inner thigh with his fingertips on the way back up.

Kara shifted helplessly between him and the unyielding bulkhead when his probing fingers brushed her clit, eliciting a sharp intake of breath. Answering, she reached down and teased her fingers up the length of him before giving him a firm squeeze and short jerk. She lifted her leg and hooked it around his hip as best as she could, trying to guide him where she wanted him. "Enough foreplay already," she breathed.

His laugh reverberated in both of their chests. He crowded her back against the wall more tightly and slid his lips up her neck to the hollow behind her ear to whisper, "I thought we weren't frakking."

"You heard Racetrack. We're not out of... options... yet," she gasped, turning her head away to give him better access to the spot his lips were teasing exquisitely.

"I see," he said slowly, grabbing the leg she'd hooked him with and pushing it higher. Lee positioned himself and slid into her, slowly, feeling her heat surrounding him, drawing him in. He clenched his teeth, fighting for control, afraid he might spill into her right then. He groaned as she twisted against him, moaning, nearly doing him in, but he grabbed her hips to stop her. "Hold still," he squeezed out through a suddenly dry throat.

She laughed and latched her mouth onto his neck, speaking softly between gentle bites. "If you disgrace yourself this quickly, I _will_ have to tell everyone, you know."

"Shut up, Kara." Fingers digging into her thigh as he held it up, Lee began rocking his hips against hers, almost imperceptibly at first. When he was sure he'd regained some control of himself, he pulled all the way out, slowly, then slammed back into her hard.

Kara inhaled sharply and lifted her thigh higher, taking him in more deeply. "Oh, gods."

He pulled out again, just as slowly, and then plunged inside her once more, jamming her hips against the bulkhead. He thrusted inside her again and again, slow then hard, then just harder, until her one leg was shaking under her and she clung to his shoulders, panting. After giving him a hard time about prematurely ending things, she was already precariously close to orgasm herself. She shifted, trying to hold off the inevitable a bit longer, but with her spine flattened out against the steel wall behind her, she didn't have much range of motion. As he drove into her, she moaned into his ear, "Frak _me_. Why have we never done this before?"

"No idea." The tightening of his approaching orgasm started low in his groin and he pressed her hard against the wall with his hips.

Kara dug her fingers into his shoulders, then slid them down his back to grab his ass. She rolled her hips experimentally and gasped, finding just the right angle and pressure. She ground against him again, nails digging into the flesh of his ass, not caring if she drew blood.

The bite of her nails made Lee hiss and he bit down on her earlobe, harder than he intended. She gasped sharply and yelled his name, once, into the silence of the rec room, her hips jerking against his. Lee dragged his mouth back along her jaw to kiss her - a desperate, demanding, air-stealing kiss. He ran both hands up into her hair, gripping it by handfuls. She moaned, a long guttural exhale that shot through him and he drew his hips back to slam into her, hard and fast.

“Oh frak, frak,” she breathed, arms wrapped tightly around his neck so he could keep drilling into her. “Harder, Lee. Just. Like. That. Ohh.”

Her words, hot and breathy against his neck set him off and his thrusts became uneven, until he finally strained against her, burying himself deeply and pulsed his release into her. They clung to each other a while, all tangling tongues and roaming hands until Lee released Kara’s leg onto the floor.

As Kara stood on shaky legs in his tight embrace, she realized how far they had gone. She leaned back and smirked, teasing, "Oops. I think I just frakked my CAG, Sir."

He grinned back at her, brushing a hand down her flushed cheek. "That's OK, Lieutenant. And anyway, it's my fault for, uh, finishing."


End file.
